OS Dark Paradise
by Titefolle
Summary: Un OS écrit il y a quelques années (avant le 4x23) inspiré par la chanson "Dark Paradise" de Lana Del Rey. Que faire lorsque la mort nous a enlevé un proche trop tôt? (Désolée pour le résume assez...nul) Attention; mention de suicide... OS assez triste, prévoyez les mouchoirs!


**[OS] Dark Paradise**

Elle sortit de sa voiture et s'avança sur le chemin de graviers. Au bout de plusieurs mètres, elle quitta le petit chemin et s'avança dans la pelouse, zigzaguant entre plusieurs grosses pierres noires, grises, se trouvant sur son chemin. 

_All my friends tell me I should move on_  
_I'm lying in the ocean, singing your song_  
_Ahhh, that's how you sing it_

Elle s'arrêta enfin devant une pierre noire plus imposante que les autres et s'agenouilla devant elle. Sur cette pierre, se trouvait gravé en lettres d'or :

« Ici repose, Richard Alexander Rodgers, a.k.a Richard Edgar Castle, écrivain de renom, fiancé aimant, père adoré, ami dévoué »

Elle passa le bout de ses doigts le long de son nom et le long de la phrase « fiancé aimant ».

-Hey, Rick, dit-elle dans un murmure. Désolée de ne pas être venue plus tôt ces derniers temps. J'ai été assez occupée entre le boulot, les rendez-vous incessants chez le notaire et autres… 

_Loving you forever, can't be wrong_  
_Even though you're not here, won't move on_  
_Ahhh, that's how we played it_

Elle resta silencieuse pendant quelques minutes, avant de reprendre.

-Tu sais on est quel jour aujourd'hui ? On est le 1er Juillet. Aujourd'hui, on aurait dû se marier…

Elle se remémora le jour où il l'avait demandée en mariage, après une balade sous la pluie dans Central Park, elle se remémora aussi comment ils l'avaient annoncé à Alexis, Martha et les autres, à quel point ceux-ci étaient heureux, la fête qu'ils avaient organisé à cette occasion au Old Haunt, la joie de Lanie et Alexis quand elle leur avait demandé si elles acceptaient d'être ses demoiselles d'honneur, celle de Ryan et Esposito quand Castle leur avait demandé si ils acceptaient d'être ses témoins.

Elle se rappelait du jour où elle, Martha, Lanie et Alexis avaient été faire les boutiques dans le but de lui trouver la robe parfaite…robe qui restera à jamais rangée dans une housse dans le fond du placard de la chambre d'ami. Elle l'avait placée là pour être sûre que Rick ne tombe pas dessus. 

_And there's no remedy for memory of faces_  
_Like a melody, it won't leave my head_  
_Your soul is haunting me and telling me_  
_That everything is fine_  
_But I wish I was dead_

-Ca fait aussi six mois aujourd'hui que tu es parti, continua-t-elle. Ça a été difficile, tu sais. A chaque fois que je rentrais au loft et que tu n'étais pas là, arborant un de tes sourires, m'annonçant que tu avais préparé mon plat préféré. Ou bien le fait que chaque matin quand je me réveille, tu sois à mes côtés, réveillé me disant un de tes fameux « Bonjour ma belle ». Au commissariat, il m'arrive d'être perdue dans mes pensées en ne cessant de fixer ta chaise…

Les larmes qu'elle essayait de retenir jusque-là se mirent à couler librement le long de ses joues. Et puis, elle avait bien le droit de pleurer, non ? Il s'agissait de son fiancé, l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout, même si elle avait du temps à l'admettre, son confident et meilleur ami qui se trouvait enterré là. 

_Every time I close my eyes_  
_It's like a dark paradise_  
_No one compares to you_  
_I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side_

-Tu me manques tellement, Rick. C'est trop dur de vivre sans toi… 

_Every time I close my eyes_  
_It's like a dark paradise_  
_No one compares to you_  
_I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side_

-J'ai pensé plusieurs fois au suicide, tu sais. Mais à chaque fois, je ne cessais de revoir ton visage me disant de rester forte…et à chaque fois, je repose mon arme ou la boîte de médicaments et me mets à pleurer. 

_All my friends ask me why I stay strong_  
_Tell 'em when you find true love it lives on_  
_Ahhh, that's why I stay here_

-Ils n'arrêtent pas de me fixer comme si j'allais me briser en mille morceaux. Je parle de tout le monde au boulot mais aussi Martha et Alexis. C'est dur pour elles, tu sais ? Elles étaient avec moi quand l'hôpital nous a appelé pour nous dire que tu avais été impliqué dans un accident de la route et que tu étais mort sur le coup…Martha essaie d'être forte et de rester elle-même, joyeuse, pleine de vie, mais je vois dans son regard que c'est tout le contraire. Il est éteint et parfois le soir, je l'entends pleurer… Alexis…Et bien, Alexis, elle ne cache pas ses sentiments. Elle commence tout doucement à remonter la pente mais c'est difficile… On en a beaucoup parlé. Je sais ce qu'elle ressent, je l'ai vécu il y a plusieurs années, et j'essaie de l'aider. Je sais que tu n'aurais pas voulu nous voir tristes… Alors, je fais tout pour te rendre fier de nous… 

_And there's no remedy for memory of faces_  
_Like a melody, it won't leave my head_  
_Your soul is haunting me and telling me_  
_That everything is fine_  
_But I wish I was dead_

-Je te promets que quoi il arrive, je t'aimerai toujours. Je ne t'en veux pas d'être parti, ce n'était pas de ta faute. C'est celle de ce chauffeur ivre qui t'a percuté après avoir brûlé ce feu rouge… J'ai cru que j'allais le tuer, tu sais ? Lors du procès. Mais j'ai tenu bon, parce que tu n'aurais pas voulu de ça, n'est-ce pas ? Au fait, il a pris 20 ans de prison ferme. Ça ne nous te ramènera pas mais au moins, j'espère que là où il est, il aura le temps de penser à ce qu'il a fait… 

_Every time I close my eyes_  
_It's like a dark paradise_  
_No one compares to you_  
_I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side_

Son téléphone sonna, lui annonçant qu'elle avait reçu un message.

-C'est Alexis, je lui ai promis une soirée pizza-film entre filles dès qu'elle serait rentrée de l'école. Elle m'attend. A ce propos, tu devrais être fier d'elle, elle va rentrer en dernière année à Columbia, toujours en option Droit. Elle est brillante, et déterminée.

_Every time I close my eyes_  
_It's like a dark paradise_  
_No one compares to you_

-Il faut que j'y aille, sinon, elle va se demander où je suis passée et s'inquiéter. Elle est vite inquiète depuis l'accident…

Elle se releva, ses genoux protestant légèrement après être restée tout ce temps agenouillée, mais elle s'en fichait.

-Salue ma mère pour moi, s'il te plaît… Je t'aime, Rick…Always.

Elle posa le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres avant de les poser sur la pierre tombale. 

_But that there's no you, except in my dreams tonight,_  
_Oh oh oh, ha ha ha_  
_I don't wanna wake up from this tonight_  
_Oh oh oh oh, ha ha ha ha_  
_I don't wanna wake up from this tonight_

Elle quitta le cimetière sans se retourner, de peur de ne pas avoir la force de le quitter.

Avant d'entrer dans la voiture, le vent se mit à souffler et elle entendit sa voix murmurer dans son oreille…

_Always…_

_There's no relief, I see you in my sleep_  
_And everybody's rushing me, but I can feel you touching me_  
_There's no release, I feel you in my dreams_  
_Telling me I'm fine_

Cela faisait 50 ans aujourd'hui qu'elle avait fait cette visite au cimetière, mais ce ne fut pas la dernière, loin de là.

50 ans aujourd'hui qu'elle aurait dû se marier, mais que le destin en avait décidé autrement.

50 ans et 6 mois qu'il était parti.

Elle n'avait jamais retrouvé quelqu'un depuis lors, pas un seul petit ami, personne. Son cœur appartenait à Richard Castle et à personne d'autre.

Alexis s'était mariée 7 ans après cette visite, et elle avait eu trois enfants, une petite fille et deux garçons, des jumeaux, qui étaient aussi espiègle que leur grand-père, même si ils ne l'ont pas connu.

Et puis le temps passa, elle remplaça Gates lorsque celle-ci prit sa retraite en tant que Capitaine du 12e. Avant de prendre elle-même sa retraite après plusieurs années de bons et loyaux services.

Et puis, les enfants d'Alexis avaient eu leurs propres enfants, faisant d'elle une arrière-grand-mère (une arrière-grand-mère !) 

_Every time I close my eyes_  
_It's like a dark paradise_  
_No one compares to you_  
_I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side_

Elle regarda une dernière fois les photos qui décoraient les murs du loft qu'elle n'avait pas quitté, malgré toutes ces années. Elle savait que ce serait la dernière fois…

Elle la sentait arriver…la mort…

Elle respira profondément, une dernière fois, avant de fermer les yeux et s'endormir, définitivement. 

_Every time I close my eyes_  
_It's like a dark paradise_  
_No one compares to you_

Elle rouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'elle vit furent ses yeux bleus qui la regardaient en brillant.

-Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre tout ce temps, dit-elle.

-Ne t'en fait pas, mon cœur, on a tout le temps qu'il nous faut à présent. On a l'éternité face à nous.

Il lui prit la main et la guida vers la lumière, où l'attendaient également sa mère, son père, Martha, mais aussi toutes les personnes dont elle avait trouvé le meurtrier au long de sa carrière dans la police. Tous la regardaient avec un sourire chaleureux. 

_But that there's no you, except in my dreams tonight,_  
_Oh oh oh oh, ha ha ha ha_  
_I don't wanna wake up from this tonight_  
_Oh oh oh oh, ha ha ha ha_  
_I don't wanna wake up from this tonight_

Quand Alexis entra au loft pour aller saluer Kate, elle la trouva endormie, un sourire sur les lèvres.  
Elle s'approcha tout doucement et elle comprit.  
Kate Beckett venait de mourir. Elle était en paix à présent.

-Salue Papa pour moi, s'il te plait. Repose en paix, et merci pour tout.

Elle lui embrassa le front une dernière fois.  
Une fille disant adieu à sa mère…  
**Fin…**


End file.
